


Romancing

by Darknightjess (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Darknightjess





	Romancing

"Stop! What are you doing?"

"M' romancing ya," came the slurred reply.

"No, you aren't."

"Yep, I'm nuzzlin' ya and whisper'n sweet nuthin's at ya."

"Dom, you freak. You're drunk."

"Yesh, but what that got ta do wit it."

"Well, so far as romancing me, you've rubbed your nose against me once, sneezed, hiccupped twice, belched rather loudly and if I'm not mistaken, farted once."

Elijah waited for an answer from the man currently leaning into his shoulder.

"Dom, you fucker, what are you doing?"

He heard a snore and a grunt. "You are so lucky that I love you." Elijah mumbled and shifted his boyfriend to a more comfortable position against him on the couch and patted his back.

"And you are so not getting any sympathy tomorrow when you're hung over," he said, even as he smiled and knew that he was telling the unconscious man a lie.


End file.
